


Like sugar and spice

by Finkay



Category: In the Flesh (TV), In the Flesh (TV) RPF
Genre: Filming, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 01:04:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3270995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finkay/pseuds/Finkay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эммет и Люк ссорятся на съемочной площадке, переживают и пытаются справиться и сработаться. Конечно. все это не может не закончится "горячим" прим примирением.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like sugar and spice

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на 2й тематический фестиваль в сообществе: http://roarton.diary.ru/  
> Бета: Midnight_Guest.

\- Ты чего такой кислый и унылый, как твой Кирен? - Эммет хлопает сценарием по стулу рядом с собой, зазывая Люка присесть. – Может, по пиву?  
На сегодня съемки окончены, и единственное, что действительно хочет Ньюберри - это закрыться в ванной, набрать ее до краев и уснуть. Идти куда-то на ночь глядя да еще и в такой сомнительной компании? Нет, спасибо.   
Эмили, правда, считает Эммета очаровашкой (она говорит это с интонациями Эми), но Люк все равно ей не верит. Эммет – темная лошадка их каста.   
\- Спасибо, - Ньюберри вежливо улыбается, качая головой. – Но я, пожалуй, пойду отдыхать.   
\- Значит, ты такой же скучный и пресный? Обидно, - с издевкой тянет Скэнлэн, явно ожидая ответной реакции. И Люку бы проглотить шпильку и пойти дальше, но слова Эммета неожиданно его задевают.  
\- Я не скучный, а Кирен не унылый, - дергает плечом Люк. - И вообще, человек, у персонажа которого за всю серию появляется только две эмоции, не может говорить мне о скуке.  
  
Какой великой силой обладают слова! В частности, они умеют слетать с языка до того, как говорящий успеет заткнуть себе рот. Люк понимает это, только когда улыбка на лице Эммета тускнеет, превращаясь в плотно сжатую полоску губ. Одно дело подтрунивать над персонажем и совсем другое - кинуть камень в огород актера. В огород Эммета Ньюберри только что лихо закинул кирпич.   
  
Что может остановить ирландца, который решил надрать тебе задницу? - другой ирландец, атомная бомба или хорошая выпивка.  
\- А может и правда по пиву? Я угощаю, - предлагает Люк, поднимая ладони вверх в качестве примирения. - День сегодня тяжелый, разговор не заладился, так может, хоть напьемся от души?   
Эммет смотрит на него выжидающе, а потом улыбается и хлопает по плечу.  
\- Я знаю отличное место, как раз по тебе.  
  
Паб, конечно, ирландский. Они пьют у барной стойки, сидя на высоких стульях с потертыми спинками, и им то и дело приходится пригибаться, чтобы пропустить кого-нибудь к бармену и пиву. Это кажется даже веселым.   
Их разговор не уходит дальше обмена мнениями относительно качества ролей, глубины персонажей и информативности диалогов. И все выглядит на редкость цивилизованно, хотя Люк рассчитывал вначале получить по лицу и только потом примирительно распиваться Гиннесс. Но Эммет – сама галантность. Он даже придержал перед ним дверь, когда они входили в паб.  
  
Люк не замечает, как на смену первой кружке приходит вторая, а затем и третья. Кажется, он должен вести себя осторожно, потому что... Но почему? - Он не помнит. Это как-то связанно с Эмметом и его ирландским обаянием, действующим безотказно абсолютно на всех.   
\- Интересно, а зомби различают цвета? - спрашивает у него Люк, забрасывая свои длинные худые руки Скэнлэну на плечи. После шестой кружки он пьян в стельку, но Эммет говорит, что его попытки удержаться на стуле просто восхитительны. Люку не нравится это слово, из уст Эммета оно кажется ему опасным.   
\- Скорее всего, нет, - отвечает Скэнлэн, вспоминая нелепый гардероб Саймона.   
\- А если они съедят мозги? - добавляет новое условие в задачу Ньюберри и пьяно икает. - Бараньи.  
\- Не думаю. Они же для них вроде наркотиков. Голубое забвение – амфетамины, а мозги так – травка - для забавы.   
\- Никогда не пробовал траву, - шепотом признается ему Люк и отключается прямо за стойкой. Его золотистая макушка ненадолго задерживается на деревянной столешнице, а затем сползает Эммету на грудь.   
\- Вам вызвать такси? - участливо интересуется бармен, для которого такие трогательные сцены явно не в новинку.  
\- Не надо, нам не далеко.  
Скэнлэн забирает сумку Люка и пытается закинуть его руку себе на плечо. Это хороший прием, но Ньюберри юркий как угорь, так и норовит соскользнуть на пол. Устав с ним бороться, Эммет плюет на приличия, и тащит Люка как может. Главное, чтобы никто не успел скинуть их фото в инстаграм.  
  
Люк просыпается от того, что в комнате слишком светло и быстро понимает, что это меньшая из его бед. Он лежит на чужой кровати в чужом номере, и не сразу может вспомнить, как здесь оказался. Голова гудит церковным колоколом, а во рту Сахара.   
Ньюберри очень медленно отрывает голову от подушки и слышит знакомый голос.   
  
\- Я уверен, - говорит Эммет невидимому собеседнику. Он шлепает по балкону босыми ногами и каждый его шаг набатом отзывается в больной головой Люка.   
– Да, - говорит Эммет. - Нет. Нет, Клэри. Нет, - повторяет он. - Мы пробовали, Клэри. Нет, я больше не хочу.   
И снова тишина.   
До чуткого слуха Люка доносится характерный сигнал выключения телефона и он волевым усилием отрывает затылок от кровати.   
  
\- Доброе утро, спящая красавица, что тебе снилось?  
Эммет бодр и жизнерадостен. Он перепрыгивает туда-сюда через порожек балкона, словно это гимнастический снаряд. И Ньюберри ужасно хочется его убить.   
\- Зомби, - мучительно вздыхает Люк и падает обратно головой на подушку. – Хочу стать зомби.  
\- Какое поразительное рвение к работе, - подначивает его Эммет. – Давай, вставай уже, трудоголик.   
Скэнлэн дергает полотна шторы в разные стороны и солнечный свет, как вспышка световой гранаты, заполняет комнату.  
\- Нееет, - обреченно стонет Люк, натягивая ворот своей футболки почти до ушей.  
  
\- Стакан с аспирином по правую руку, - участливо сообщает ему Эммет. – Кофе и виски с молоком или без?  
Ньюберри садится на кровати, и заторможено смотрит на то, как Скэнлэн, одетый в одни спортивные штаны, хозяйничает за кухонным уголком. На часах пятнадцать минут седьмого, ужасная рань, и, наверное, поэтому Эммет еще такой взъерошенный, помятый и небритый. Такой очаровательно домашний, как сказала бы Эмили.  
\- Без кофе, - просит Люк, и натянуто улыбается. Он озирается по сторонам в поисках ботинок и ванной. Все это ужасно похоже на утро после случайного секса. Только без секса в их случае.   
\- Сейчас соберемся, и я вызову нам машину, - Эммет кладет себе в чашку четыре ложки сахара и Ньюберри кажется, что от такого количества она должна просто прилипнуть к его губам. Но нет. Скэнлэн без труда облизывает губы, чуть задевая нижнюю зубами и Люк обнаруживает, что засмотрелся на это, только когда Эммет щелкает его по носу и хитро подмигивает:  
\- Ванная слева. Иди скорее, иначе нам придется принимать душ вместе.  
Это «вместе» звучит из его уст как предложение, и Люк сбегает из-за стола, чувствуя, как предательски краснеют щеки.   
  
Ньюберри крутит в руках пустую кружку и упорно смотрит в окно, пока Эммет одевается за его спиной. Каждый раз, когда тот что-то роняет, Люк не успевает опомниться и оборачивается. Кажется, он сегодня увидел больше, чем надо.  
\- Удачно мы с тобой посидели, надеюсь, не в последний раз, - говорит ему Скэнлэн, и Люку по-настоящему страшно представить, чем может закончится повторение вчерашнего вечера.   
  
Когда делаешь шаг с обрыва, жизнь моментально принимает очень четкое направление. А что, если ты еще не знаешь, что этот шаг сделан?  
Люку кажется, что все в порядке, что все как обычно, пока во время перерыва к нему не подсаживается Гарриет. Сэндвич, который она держит в руках, явно больше ее рта.   
\- Какой-то ты сегодня слишком задумчивый. Будешь?- говорит она и протягивает этого кулинарного гиганта, предлагая откусить.   
\- Нет, спасибо. Просто не выспался.  
\- Аааа, - Гарриет заговорщицки ему подмигивает. – Темная лошадка Эмили оказалась настоящим жеребцом?  
\- Что? – недоуменно спрашивает Люк. – Какой еще жеребец? Про съемки с лошадьми в сценарии не слова.   
\- Ладно, проехали, - она откусывает кусок и продолжает уже с набитым ртом. – Все просто говорят о тебе и об этой «ирландской гнилушке», - она кивает в сторону трейлера, где гримируют Эммета. – Я вот и решила уточнить насколько у вас все серьезно.  
\- У нас? – удивляется Люк. – Я понятия не имею, о чем ты говоришь, Гарриет.   
\- Да ладно, - она бодает его плечом, но замечая в его глазах искреннее недоумение, добавляет: - Сейчас, одну секунду.   
Она достает из кармана телефон, пролистывает ленту новостей и тычет ему под нос фотографией. Снимок явно любительский, но вполне четкий: Эммет несет Люка на руках через дорогу, в то время как тот сладко посапывает у него на плече. Фото настолько трогательное и умилительное, что Люк бы и сам его лайкнул.   
\- Думаешь, много человек уже это увидели? – обреченно интересуется он.  
  
Ньюберри не собирается выяснять отношения (да и какие между ними двумя могут быть отношения?), но Эммет сам выводит его из себя. Пока он в роли Саймона, Люк может вполне комфортно сосуществовать с ним. Но стоит раздаться на площадке команде «снято» и Скэнлэн становится просто невыносимым. И как только у Эмили повернулся язык назвать его очаровательным? Несносный, ненормальный грубиян. Люк теперь даже представить не может, как ему удалось высидеть с ним целый вечер в пабе и не сбежать оттуда через пять минут.  
\- Ты нес меня на руках! – возмущается Люк, едва ли не упираясь носом в подбородок Саймона. Точнее, Эммета, еще не успевшего распрощаться со своим гримом.   
\- А должен был тащить как мешок с репой? – меланхолично уточняет Скэнлэн не выходя из образа. - Ты весишь порядочно, так что мне пришлось импровизировать.   
\- Импровизировать? – заводится еще больше Ньюберри, чувствуя, что Эммет просто над ним издевается. - Да теперь вся съемочная площадка считает, что мы вместе!  
\- Ну хочешь, я сейчас выйду к ним и скажу, что несмотря на ночь в одной постели твоя невинность все еще при тебе?  
\- Да пошел ты! - цедит сквозь зубы Люк. - Это просто дурацкий сон. Ущипните меня, я хочу проснуться.   
  
\- Ты просто к нему придираешься, - говорит Эмили, пока Ньюберри помогает ей натянуть пуховик поверх костюма. Съемки снова перенесли на улицу и теперь все ужасно мерзнут. Погода радует осадками, поэтому им как по команде приходится то и дело открывать зонты, чтобы мелкий моросящий дождик не подпортил макияж и одежду.   
\- Он слизнул с меня грим, - возмущенным шепотом признается ей Люк. – Я едва не запорол дубль.   
\- Ты сам укусил его в прошлой сцене за палец, - напоминает ему Беван. Она уже дважды высказала Люку все, что думает об их глупых потасовках на площадке и не хочет повторять это в третий раз. – Как маленькие, честно слово. Ваше счастье, что этого еще не заметили ни операторы, ни режиссеры.  
Она заботливо надевает на Люка капюшон его куртки, трепет по щеке, как это делает ее героиня, а затем без тени улыбки в глазах говорит: - Не можете все решить миром - сделайте как взрослые люди – пойдите и напейтесь.   
  
Им еще работать вместе. Долго. Больше половины сезона, думает Люк, и спустя неделю он и Эммет снова сидят в том же баре, почти на тех же самых местах. Только разговор у них на этот раз не клеится. Ньюберри пьет пиво и с тоской гоняет по тарелке луковые кольца, пока Скэнлэн, включив на полную свое ирландское обаяние, заигрывает с какой-то девицей. Нет, Люку совсем нет дела до того, что та сдается почти без боя.   
\- Его подружка дома ждет, - говорит Люк девушке, когда ему это все надоедает. – Симпатичная.  
  
\- И что это было? - хмуро спрашивает у Люка Эммет, стоит им остаться снова тет-а-тет.   
\- Я думал, мы с тобой поговорим.  
\- Давай поговорим, - соглашается Скэнлэн, разворачиваясь к Люку и сталкиваясь с ним коленями. – Что с тобой не так? С чего ты на меня взъелся?  
\- Я взъелся? - Ньюберри удивленно хлопает своими рыжими ресницами, глядя на Эммета. – Я не…нет. Я не взъелся.  
\- Тогда что не так? – спрашивает он, наклоняясь к Люку впритык. Его теплое дыхание щекочет подбородок и почти обжигает губы. У Эммета голубые глаза и с такого близкого расстояния видно как бьется жилка над левым виском. Люк облизывает губы и тянется вперед, но Скэнлэн останавливает его.  
\- Не здесь. Пошли, - говорит он и берет его за руку.   
Они выходят из бара, и бармен, для которого такие сцены явно не в новинку, даже не провожает их взглядом.  
  
Жизнь – череда повторяющихся событий. И вот они снова в номере Эммета, только теперь оба уверенно стоят на ногах. За эти недели здесь ничего не изменилось. Разве что кровать сейчас не заправлена и на стуле вместо его, Люка, вещей лежит чистая смена полотенец и халатов.   
Ньюберри смотрит на Эммета снизу вверх, его сердце колотится как сумасшедшее, руки дрожат и от предвкушения подкашиваются колени. Если бы Скэнлэн так крепко не держал его за руку – он бы упал. Но у Эммета очень сильные руки.   
Он подхватывает Люка под ягодицы и приподнимает, упирая лопатками в стену. Ньюберри, не стесняясь, подставляет под его голодные поцелуи свою худую шею. Губы Эммета движутся вверх и тело Люка отзывается на каждое их прикосновение. Они целуются агрессивно, страстно, будто не целовались целую вечность. Словно у них, как и у их персонажей, это единственное, что осталось. Поцелуи Эммета ничуть не напоминают те сухие касания, которые Люк помнит со съемок. Эммет обводит языком по кромке его зубов и толкается внутрь. Люк тихо стонет ему в рот.   
Если это всего лишь сон, он не хочет просыпаться.  
  
Они сдирают друг с друга одежду, кидая ее под ноги. Ньюберри проводит пальцами по тату-иероглифу на груди Эммета, и прогибается, когда тот принимается ласкать его член. Люк стонет на выдохе, подставляется, тает в его руках, и думает: какого же черта это случилось только сейчас!? Он не закрывает глаза, когда Эммет входит в него, только сильнее сжимает пальцы на его плечах. Они движутся по параболе: вверх, вниз, и снова вверх. Перед глазами пляшут цветные пятна, как в калейдоскопе. Эммет заводит его руки над головой, до синяков сжимая худые запястья, и когда они кончают, Люк прикусывает себе губу до крови, чтобы хоть немного заглушить крик. Во взгляде Скэнлэна замершего над ним во вспышке оргазма - чистый восторг.   
  
\- Ты назвал меня Саймон, - говорит Эммет, невесомо лаская пальцами спину Люка, который лежит, уперев подбородок ему в живот.  
\- Нет, я не мог, - Ньюберри поднимает голову и смотрит на него глазами испуганного олененка.   
\- Я пошутил, - тихо смеется Эммет и целует его в макушку. – Так и знал, что ты поведешься.  
И в этом весь он.


End file.
